Au coeur de la confiance, ZoRobin
by Anakel
Summary: Un moment entre Law et Robin, à parler de confiance... et un peu d'amour. One shot.


Les personnages présents appartiennent à Oda, évidemment :)

* * *

-Au cœur de la confiance

Trafalgar Law leva son regard de fer vers le hublot, ses yeux moroses et granitiques fixaient l'infernal et incessant mouvement des vagues à l'extérieur. Il sortit à l'air libre, s'emparant de son galurin pour couvrir ses cheveux en éternel conflit.

Le flamand rose est finit, ses plumes rosâtres s'effondrent sur la terre souillée par l'épouvante et le désastre. Terrassé par le chapeau de paille, Doflamingo Don Quichotte est maintenant dissolut, entaillé par la défaite, esclave de la marine. Il n'est à présent qu'une ombre, comme trépas.  
Ces fils ont cessés d'emprisonner Dressrosa, d'oppresser les habitants prisonniers d'un joker ayant joué sa dernière carte.  
Enfin.  
Law souffla bruyamment et s'installa près du bord. L'air marin le réveilla. La vue bath le plongea dans ses sombres souvenirs d'enfance. Corazon. Il se secoua la tête pour effacer toutes ses pensées.  
Il était a bord du Thousand Sunny.  
Beau bateau pirate, en parfait état.  
Law était en admiration. Mais si quelqu'un l'observait en ce moment, on aurait plus dit qu'il était neutre. Sérieux. Attentif.  
Trafalgar D. Water Law savait garder un visage sans émotion apparente. Impartial, prudent et terne. Tout au long de son existence, il avait apprit à ravaler ses émotions trop débordantes selon lui.

Le médecin sentit l'entitée sombre d'une femme. Ces cheveux voletaient comme des ailes de papillons qui se débattent dans le vent. Si fragiles et frêles, qui s'accrochent à leurs vies. Nico Robin, la femme obscure.  
L'enfant du démon, _l'enfant qui a fui le démon._

-Que comptes tu faire, chirurgien de la mort ? Je veux dire, Doflamingo à eut son compte.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il commença à s'en aller et ajouta:

-L'union prendra bientôt fin, et sachez que je ne vous ai jamais fait confiance.

Elle sourit.  
Il lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
Ce même air glacial, distant. Placide, glaçant. Son regard acier était hostile, mais la jeune femme savait qu'au fond de son être, il était affable et complaisant. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait jamais au grand jamais corrompre. Mais qui cachait quelque part en lui, une part de tendresse.

-Que faut-il pour négocier ta confiance, chirurgien du dernier soupir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ces petites façons de parler, cassantes mais amicales. Osées mais vraies. Sèches et abrupt. Mais toujours, toujours avec un brin de sensualité. C'était Nico Robin après tout.  
Il sourit dans l'ombre de son couvre chef.

-Je ne suis pas un membre de votre équipage, on ne m'achète pas facilement. Tu as l'air d'oublier que nous sommes des pirates, nous sommes ennemis avant tout.

Robin s'accouda au bastingage et fixa l'horizon. Un flocon atterrit sur le bout de son nez. Elle leva les cils et aperçu un nuage de tendresse s'exprimer au dessus d'elle. De la poudre timide s'affalait dans l'immensité marine du nouveau monde. Le bateau avait sombré dans une drôle d'atmosphère, les petites tâches blanches envahissaient l'espace pirate dans une caresse affective. Elle dit, pensive:

-Même au sein de l'équipage, la confiance est dure à obtenir. Certains sont plus difficiles à convaincre que d'autres...

Law sourit. Robin aussi. Ils savaient tous les deux à qui elle faisait allusion.  
Le jeune homme en question, dormait sur un coin du bateau, entouré de ses trois sabres. La scène était si innocente et paisible qu'elle trouva ça mignon. La neige s'emparait peu à peu de son visage capturé par les bras cajolants de Morphée.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle ignorait de quelle manière elle l'avait vraiment convaincu de lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas bien important, ils étaient nakama maintenant, tous les deux donneraient leurs vie pour sauver celle de l'autre. Il l'intriguait tellement. Mais il n'y avait pas plus à savoir sur lui, le mystère faisait parti de sa personnalité. Cet homme était une allégorie, une âme nébuleuse, brumeuse et attirante.

-Si tu me donnais ton cœur, je te ferai confiance.

Le chirurgien avait lâché ça d'un ton assuré. Robin se remémora vaguement les épisodes de Punk Hazard. Monet. Elle savait qu'il parlait au sens matériel mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer:

-C'est assez étrange comme méthode.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est un moyen sûr.

Elle ria.

-Tu fais souvent comme ça ?

-La personne qui me confie son coeur doit être sûre de moi. En échange je respecte ses conditions. Je fais comme ça d'ordinaire.

-Ce n'est pas très égalitaire, commenta Robin.

Il ignora son commentaire. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux pirates. Les voiles agitaient dans le vent un jolly Roger effrayant, inspirant peur et sévices. Cauchemar et violence. Le sunny grinçait de toutes ses planches, oscillait tel un vieil homme qui se bat pour garder l'équilibre. La mer chahutait et emportait avec elle la notion du temps. Law brisa le silence de sa voix modulée et prosaïque:

-Tu dois être une des rares personnes en qui je ne pourrai jamais avoir confiance, Nico Robin.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux et Law s'y perdit un instant. Ils sont si grands et transparents qu'on pourrait y lire toute l'incompréhension dont elle fait preuve en ce moment. Ses yeux, c'est comme deux sphères rares, deux perles précieuses, deux boules de cristal dans lesquelles on pourrait y lire son âme.  
Il sourit.

-Tu ne pourrai jamais me donner ton coeur.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'en sais-tu Law ?

Il secoua sa tête d'un air évident, et haussa des épaules. D'un geste brusque mais réfléchit, il s'accapara l'organe vital de la jeune femme. Robin sursauta, jeta un regard effrayé vers sa poitrine creuse. Ses battements s'accéléraient et c'est de cette façon qu'elle remarqua que Law portait tout son être et sa faiblesse dans sa main. Dans une prison invisible. Le jeune médecin attendit que le pouls de la jeune femme se calme et se stabilise, puis il remarqua.

-Tu l'as déjà donné à quelqu'un.

Comme elle ne comprenait pas son allusion, Law se contenta de jeter un regard absent à ses doigts tatoués. _D. E. A. T. H._

Il souffla et s'expliqua:

-Ton cœur, il appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Même si je te le prenais, tu as déjà accordée toute ta confiance en cette personne, donc c'est inutile.

le chirurgien de la mort rendit l'organe vitale à la jeune femme et il lança un regard mystérieux et amusé en direction de l'innocent bretteur qui, la bouche entrouverte, semblait proie à un rêve agréable. Sa peau mielleuse, quoi que caramel, était parsemée de flocons crémeux. Comme des tâches de rousseurs, mais glacés. Des tâches glacées picotant son visage endormi, et sa bouche entrouverte avalant les minuscules particules. C'est comme si il avait été saupoudré de farine tamisée.  
 _Le marchand de sable est passé par là._

Et Law partit. Ses pas s'imprimèrent sur le sol, comme le passage d'un homme invisible sur les lattes de bois du bateau. Il laissa méditer la jeune historienne, qui avait eut un petit nœud au cœur en regardant Law s'éloigner. Mais il avait raison, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le manieur de sabre, c'est comme si elle avait trouvé son chemin. Et le nœuds se défi lentement. Il devint un ruban qui chavira dans le vent. En paix. Dans sa main, elle sentit un battement irrégulier, son cœur disait "oh".

Le chemin de son cœur, il était déjà tracé, et ce n'était pas ces pas qui partaient en direction du hublot, non. Ni cette poitrine vide, non. C'était un chemin tangible mais imaginaire, empruntable mais irréel, incertain, un passage dont le seul moyen de s'orienter était d'écouter son cœur.

Zoro lui a volé son cœur? Non, il l'avait déjà, depuis longtemps, il la toujours eut.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers le vagues qui déferlaient à un rythme infernale dans le vent. Le nuage avait cessé de verser ses larmes glacées sur le bateau pirate.

A la place, un arc multicolore s'élevait dans les nuages.

* * *

C'est terminé ○

Si ça vous a plu, je veux savoir !  
Si ça vous a pas plu, je veux savoir aussi !

Sérieusement, ce OS m'ait venu en tête d'un coup, et en une après-midi il était rédigé.  
Donc je vais peut être l'agrandir et faire quelques modifications =○

J'étais assise,en train de penser à Law et je me suis dit : "Law il peut prendre le coeur des gens"  
Woaw ma pensée intéresse tout le monde xD  
Et c'est à partir de ça que j'ai imaginé une conversation entre Robin et Law.


End file.
